kndfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Brandon1991
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Brandon1991 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Numbuhthreefan (talk) 22:45, October 24, 2013 (UTC) Your bans I'm sorry to hear that your banned from those wikis. It's not unfair if you broke those wiki's rules. You obviously did something to get banned, because admins wouldn't really ban for no reason. As for your blocking, I'm afraid I cannot unblock you because I'm only an admin on this wiki. Not the others. However, try via if you have any more questions. :( ♥ numbuhthreefan•talk• ♥ 20:37, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Oh sorry to bother u Brandon1991 (talk) 22:35, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Reply No, haven't heard of that user and you can't just block someone for the sake of blocking or for what you think is awesome. As for adminship, you get it by helping out and editing a lot. You also have to make yourself noticed. ♥ numbuhthreefan•talk• ♥ 23:29, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Warning Please do not spam on my talk page! Doing that will certainly not get you adminship or any type of promotion. If you spam again, I'll have no choice but to ban you. Thank you. ♥ numbuhthreefan•talk• ♥ 01:38, October 26, 2013 (UTC) It's fine. ♥ numbuhthreefan•talk• ♥ 14:38, October 26, 2013 (UTC) thanks :) ♥ numbuhthreefan•talk• ♥ 14:49, October 26, 2013 (UTC) We don't have badges here. Badges are pretty pointless anyway. ♥ numbuhthreefan•talk• ♥ 14:55, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Oh you mean my signature? Just press alt and 3 on the number keyboard. Btw, I saw two of your edits and just letting you know that is considered as vandalism. So if I catch you again, your going to receive a ban. Please don't do it again. Thank you. ♥ numbuhthreefan•talk• ♥ 15:02, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Meaning that you made a page about Numbuh 4's butt and then wrote the word "poopy" on the Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S. article. ♥ numbuhthreefan•talk• ♥ 17:20, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Please stop saying your sorry all the time. And your not a loser. Also, having that kind of attitude won't get you promoted ether. ♥ numbuhthreefan•talk• ♥ 17:26, October 26, 2013 (UTC) I got it from google image. ♥ numbuhthreefan•talk• ♥ 17:30, October 26, 2013 (UTC) You know how your username is at the top right? If you look left there is a button called "Start a wiki". Btw, we can talk here if you want. :) ♥ numbuhthreefan•talk• ♥ 17:36, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Oh thanks ! If I do create a wiki, I will make u the co leader! Brandon1991 (talk) 17:39, October 26, 2013 (UTC) I can't a button that says that Brandon1991 (talk) 17:43, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Yes, I've looked at your wiki. ♥ numbuhthreefan•talk• ♥ 18:55, October 26, 2013 (UTC) I don't have to add one if I don't want to. ♥ numbuhthreefan•talk• ♥ 19:58, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Hey! Excuse me? I cannot be on the wiki 24x7, because I'm busy with real life too. If I don't respond then that's probably why. Anyway, you were being extremely rude on my talk page. I already said that I've looked at your wiki (it's nice) but I don't have to make a page if I don't want to. ♥ numbuhthreefan•talk• ♥ 21:38, October 26, 2013 (UTC) I'm not being rude, you in fact are. I never said anything about living near you. That was completely off topic of what said above. Oh and spam also means that you say something over and over, or something 3/4 times in a row. Furthermore, please don't spam my talk and/or keep re-editing it just to put more messages. This is also a warning btw. Thank you. PS: If I don't answer right away that means I'm busy. ♥ numbuhthreefan•talk• ♥ 23:29, October 26, 2013 (UTC) You have a choice Brandon, I have noticed that you have gone to a few wikis and what happens afterwards is pretty much the same on each one. You start posting nonsense and profanity, then people leave you warnings, so you start making personal attacks against them. This has resulted in you being blocked on a couple of them, especially if you went back to the wiki and started doing the same thing. The people that keep doing this quickly earn a reputation as a vandal and it doesn't take long before they are blocked everywhere they go. You have a choice: keep doing what you've been doing and be labeled as a vandal, or change to become a good editor. I hope that you will change to become a good editor. Here's how you can do so: * Stop posting gibberish, nonsense and profanity. Make good edits. * Don't pester other people. If you leave them a message, wait for them to answer. * Follow your own advice: ** How to be awesome: "be nice" and "no vandals" ** How to be an admin: "U have to work hard" and "U have to be nice" For the last one, what I have seen is that when someone shows up and immediately asks to be an admin usually means that they are not ready to become an admin. They have to do exactly what you said: work hard and show they are ready to be an admin. Now it's up to you. Are you willing to change? —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 16:22, October 27, 2013 (UTC) I already told you. I cannot unblock you from other wikis and please, if you have something to say to me say it in one message. Don't re-edit my talk page immediately to put another. Your technically suppose to wait for a response. Thanks. ♥ numbuhthreefan•talk• ♥ 16:23, October 27, 2013 (UTC) I'm there. ♥ numbuhthreefan•talk• ♥ 21:15, October 27, 2013 (UTC) ok ♥ numbuhthreefan•talk• ♥ 22:15, October 27, 2013 (UTC) What wiki? ♥ numbuhthreefan•talk• ♥ 02:00, November 13, 2013 (UTC)